Nicktoons (UK
Nicktoons is a British digital television channel launched on 22nd July 2002 at 6am Doug, It is a cartoon based sister channel to Nickelodeon. The channel airs Nicktoons, as well as acquired programming from outside providers. Unlike the United States version, it has been ad-supported since launch. History Nicktoons was launched on 22 July 2002 as "Nicktoons TV". In October 1st 2004 at 6am Rugrats, The channel was rebranded from Nicktoons TV to NickToons. The channel's first imaging campaign featured The Pixel characters as their first mascots, designed by Slomo Productions. From February 8th 2007 at 6am Yu-Gi-Oh! to 30th April 2010 at 6am SpongeBob, there were 4 mascots; Rooftop, Beat, Colin, and Spoon, designed by Studio AKA. The new 'worldwide rebrand' logo for Nicktoons was introduced 30 April 2010 (along with the full lower-casing of the channel name), with a new imaging campaign introduced on 2 January 2012 at 6am Fairly OddParents. On 3 November 2014 at 6am SpongeBob, There were new idents introduced with eyes of the characters. Programmes Nicktoons UK Weekend Schedule 06/09/2014 Lineup (06:00-07:00) 6:00am The Fairly OddParents 6:30am Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) 7:00am Beyblade: Metal Fury Weekend Mornings (07:30-09:00) 7:30am Oggy and The Cockroaches (NEW!) 8:00am Rabbids Invasion (NEW!) 8:30am Robot and Monster 9:00am SpongeBob SquarePants Nicktoons (09:30-17:30) 9:30am SpongeBob SquarePants 10:00am SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30am SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00am Robot and Monster 11:30am Monsters vs Aliens 12:00pm Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness 12:30pm The Penguins of Madagascar 1:00pm Sanjay and Craig 1:30pm Sanjay and Craig 2:00pm Max Steel (2013) 2:30pm The Fairly OddParents 3:00pm The Fairly OddParents 3:30pm Beyblade: Metal Masters 4:00pm Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) 4:30pm Beyblade: Metal Fury 5:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants 5:30pm The Penguins of Madagascar Turbo Night (18:00-19:30) 6:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants 6:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants 7:00pm Max Steel (2013) 7:30pm Matt Hatter Chronicles Nicktoons (20:00-05:45) 8:00pm The Fairly OddParents 8:30pm Beyblade Metal Masters 9:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants 9:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants 10:00pm Hey Arnold! 10:30pm The Ren and Stimpy Show 11:00pm Rocko's Modern Life 11:30pm Invader ZIM 12:00am Teleshopping 3:00am Grizzly Tales 3:10am Grizzly Tales 3:20am Gormiti 3:45am Gormiti 4:10am Matt Hatter Chronicles 4:35am Matt Hatter Chronicles 5:00am SpongeBob SquarePants 5:30am SpongeBob SquarePants Weekend Mornings Lineup Saturday 13th September 2014 7:30am Oggy and The Cockroaches (NEW!) 8:00am Rabbids Invasion 8:30am Max Steel (NEW!) 9:00am SpongeBob SquarePants Saturday 20 September 2014 7:30am Oggy and The Cockroaches (NEW!) 8:00am Sanjay and Craig 8:30am SpongeBob SquarePants 9:00am The Fairly OddParents Current Shows *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (22 July 2002)6am/5pm *Toonz2nite at 9:00 *''Beyblade Metal Fury'' (1 September 2013) 9:30am/5pm *'9.30am New Show! Beyblade: Metal Fury' *10am SpongeBob SquarePants *5pm Beyblade: Metal Fury *5.30pm Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *''CatDog'' (22 July 2002)8am/5:30pm *''Gormiti'' (7 September 2009) 10:30am/4:30pm *'10.30am New Show! Gormiti' *11am Transformers Animated *4pm The Penguins of Madagascar *4.30pm Gormiti *''Hey Arnold!'' (22 July 2002)9am/2pm/6pm *''Invader Zim'' (22 July 2002)4pm/5:30pm *Toonz2nite At 8:00 *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2 January 2012) *3:30pm/6:30pm *Monsters vs. Aliens (4 November 2013)5pm *''Mr Bean: The Animated Series'' (1 August 2004)9am/5pm *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (12 November 2004)3:30pm *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (25 May 2009)10:30am/3pm *''Planet Sheen'' (6 June 2011)7:30pm *Now Shown On Nickelodeon UK At 5pm *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' (5 October 2013)9am/4pm/6pm *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (22 July 2002)1:30pm *''Robot and Monster'' (1 April 2013)5pm/11pm *''Rocket Monkeys'' (1 April 2013)5:30pm/11:30pm *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (22 July 2002)3:30pm *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (19 September 2011)5:30pm *Now on Nick UK At 4:30pm. Category:TVBoy Former Programming *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (July 22, 2002) *''Action League Now!'' (4th September 2002–2006) *''The Angry Beavers'' (22 July 2002–30 September 2010) *''Animal Crackers'' (6 August 2002–31 May 2004) *''Arthur'' (6 August 2002–31 May 2004) *''As Told By Ginger'' (22 July 2002–5 July 2008) *''Avatar:The Legend Of Aang'' (11 November 2005–2014) *NICK UK:5 October 2005 *US:21 February 2005 *''Back At The Barnyard'' (3 November 2008–2014) *''Beyblade:Metal Fusion'' (6 September 2010–2nd June 2012) *''Beyblade:Metal Masters'' (3rd June 2012–4th December 2013) *''The Big Guy And Rusty The Boy Robot'' (12 May 2004) *''Big Time Rush'' (26 March 2011) *''The Brothers Flub'' (8 September 2002–4 June 2005) *''CatDog'' (22 July 2002–31 December 2013) *''Catscratch'' (5 June 2006–5 August 2008) *''ChalkZone'' (23 April 2003–4 November 2008) *''Dan Dare:Pilot Of The Future'' (16 May 2004–2006) *''Danny Phantom'' (31 October 2004–5 August 2014) *''Doug'' (22 July 2002–5 September 2010) *''Drake And Josh'' (4 August 2010–5 April 2013) *''Earthworm Jim'' (12 January 2006–2009) *''Edgar And Ellen'' (5 November 2007–13 September 2009) *US:7 October 2007 *Canada:22 October 2007 *Netherlands:2008 *''El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera'' (24 July 2007–4 September 2011) *NICK UK:5 May 2007 *US:2 March 2007 *''The Gnoufs'' (6 August 2002–5 November 2006) *''Huntik:Secrets And Seekers''(5 September 2013–2014) *''KaBlam!'' (22 July 2002–2005) *''Kappa Mikey'' (26 August 2006–12 November 2008;2009) *NICK UK:5 July 2006 *US:25 February 2006 *''Kenan And Kel'' (1 February 2011) *''King'' (12 August 2003–2009)US On May 22 2003 *''King Arthur's Disasters'' (20 September 2005–2011) *CITV:11 April 2005 *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' (31 October 2011–7 August 2015) *''Max Steel'' (5 September 2013–6 December 2014) *US:22 March 2013 *''The Mighty B!'' (4 May 2009–5 June 2013) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (26 May 2011–3 May 2014) *''Mix Master'' (5 May 2007–April 2009) *''Mona The Vampire'' (6 August 2002–5 February 2003) *''Monsuno'' (18 August 2012–5 December 2014) *''Mr Bean:The Animated Series'' (2004–5 September 2010) *''Mr Meaty'' (15 January 2007–2008;2010-2011) *''My Dad The Rock Star'' (2006–2008) *''My Life As A Teenage Robot'' (13 November 2004–2006) *NICK UK:11 September 2004 *US:6 July 2004 *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (6 September 2010–5 June 2013) *''The New Adventures Of The Raggy Dolls'' (1 October 2002–25 September 2013) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1 October 2002–5 January 2013) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1 October 2002–5 January 2013) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (5 August 2002–2005) *''Pelswick'' (22 July 2002–2005) *''Pet Alien'' (15 January 2007–4 September 2011) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (5 March 2011–8 December 2014) *''Renford Rejects'' (4 May 2011) *''Ricky Sprocket:Showbiz Boy'' (3 January 2008–6 September 2010) *''Rocket Power'' (6 August 2002–11 September 2011) *''Rugrats'' (6 August 2002–5 September 2010) *''Spliced'' (2 February 2010–6 August 2013) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (26 October 2008) *''Spider-Man:The New Animated Series''(5 January 2004) *''SpongeBob's Nicktoon Summer Splash'' (31 July 2002–31 August 2011) *''Supah Ninjas'' (5 July 2012–4 October 2013) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (16 October 2009–5 May 2013;2015-2016) *''Three Friends and Jerry'' *''Transformers:Animated'' (26 February 2008–5 April 2013) *''The Troop'' (22 October 2010–3 October 2013) *''Viva Piñata'' (15 January 2007–2009) *''Wayside'' (6 February 2008) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (22 July 2002–5 August 2008) *''Winx Club'' (14 November 2005–31 October 2008) *''The X's'' (26 October 2006–4 May 2008) *''Yakkity Yak'' (5 August 2002–2006) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2004–March 2012) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (September 2006–July 2011) *Schedules *Monday 22nd October 2007 (Halloween Half Term!) *6:00am Three Friends and Jerry *6:30am Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *7:00am SpongeBob SquarePants *7:30am SpongeBob SquarePants *8:00am SpongeBob SquarePants *8:30am Jimmy Neutron *9:00am The Fairly OddParents *9:30am Rugrats *10:00am Pet Alien *10:30am Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *11:00am Catscratch *11:30am SpongeBob SquarePants *12:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants *1:00pm Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *1:30pm Rugrats *2:00pm Rugrats *2:30pm Rugrats *3:00pm Rugrats *3:30pm Rugrats *4:00pm Danny Phantom *4:30pm Catscratch *5:00pm The Fairly OddParents *Weekday Afternoons *5:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants *6:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants *6:30pm Yu-Gi-Oh! *Nicktoons *7:00pm The Fairly OddParents *7:30pm The Fairly OddParents *8:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants *8:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants *9:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants *10:00pm Wild Thornberrys *10:30pm Rocko's Modern Life *11:00pm Close *5:00am Three Friends and Jerry *5:30am Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Monday 24th December 2007 (Christmas Eve) *6:00am The Fairly OddParents *6:30am SpongeBob SquarePants *7:00am SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? *7:30am Rocko's Modern Christmas *8:00am Jimmy Neutron: Christmas *8:30am Rugrats: The Santa Experience *9:30am SpongeBob SquarePants *10:00am SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? *10:30am El Tigre *11:00am Rugrats *11:15am Rugrats *11:30am Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *12:00pm The Fairly OddParents: Christmas Every Day *12:30pm Catscratch *1:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants *1:30pm Mix Master *2:00pm The Fairly OddParents *2:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants *3:30pm Rocko's Modern Christmas *4:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants *4:30pm El Tigre *5:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants *6:00pm Danny Phantom *6:30pm Yu-Gi-Oh! *7:00pm The Fairly OddParents *7:30pm The Fairly OddParents *8:00pm Rugrats: The Santa Experience *9:00pm SpongeBob SquarePants *9:30pm SpongeBob SquarePants *10:00pm King Arthur's Disasters *10:30pm Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *11:00pm Close *5:00am Three Friends and Jerry *5:30am Mr. Bean: The Animated Series Sister channels Nicktoonsters On 18th August 2008, a new spin-off channel to Nicktoons was launched under the title of Nicktoonsters. The channel was exclusive to Sky. The channel broadcast older programming which was dropped from the main Nicktoons scheduled prior to launch. 6am Jimmy Neutron It took up half the time of a channel space shared with Comedy Central Extra +1. The channel closed on 31 July 2009 and was replaced with a 1 hour timeshift of Nicktoons, Nicktoons Replay on 1 August 2009 at 6am SpongeBob Nicktoons Replay A +1 feed of Nicktoons known as Nicktoons Replay launched in place of Nicktoonsters on 1 August 2009. The channel was discontinued 2 October 2012, with Comedy Central Extra +1 again in full control of the channel slot's airtime. Nicktoons ireland On 13th September 2012, it was announced that Sky would be launching an Irish feed of NickToons. It launched 16th October 2012 at 6am Fairly OddParents Programming blocks In 2004, when Nicktoons TV extended their hours, the 19:00 Angry Beavers – 22:00 Closedown slot was called 'Toonz2Nite' (extended further to 23:00 Closedown in November 2005). This had a separate, distinct presentation from the main channel, and the programmes shown were generally aimed at older viewers. Category:Nicktoons